User talk:KidVegeta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KidVegeta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonikFan112 (Talk) 03:59, September 30, 2010 Headers I'm not actually what you mean by Headers, could you explain? Also, I can make a signature for you. Just tell me what you want to include. Forgotten Hey man, your story is pretyt cool, just wanted to say that. Though hhy did you bash the Super Saiyan 5, 6, and 7 forms at the beggining? Yeah not bad. Ah, I see. I do not plan for Gotenks to go SSJ5 in DL (you might of read it) because it doesn't seem like a form for him. If you want the basis, it's a alternate dimension that takes place one year after Buu. Goku and Vegeta are dead. Heart virus. Yeah, kind of a cheap way to kill them off. 01:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Can't bring back someone who died of natural causes, including age and diseases. 05:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Canon As of now, I don’t care as much, because I have just made this. As long as the user places that at the top of their page, then it’s fine. I’m not as concerned about Dragon Ball canon issues, because Dragon Ball itself has tons of different “universes” and contradictions (i.e. Broly and Turles). I will also try to make a canon policy, if possible, as the alternate timeline template may override the policy. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I did create this two months ago to resolve canon issues, but I've decided that the alternate-timeline one works better. I guess it could be used if the user absolutely intends his/her fanon to be part of the main storyline and contradicts canon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for misinterpreting what you were saying. I will try to make a canon-article template, if and when I figure out how to work the linking properly. Here it is. I haven't tested it yet, so see if it actually works. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You did what? That wasn't really the smartest ''of all moves... /All Hail Shadow! Re: Re: I never said you did the wrong thing, I'm just saying you didn't do the right thing. A paradox is what I'd call it... I just can't place the word... /All Hail Shadow! 21:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Let's see... nothing? /All Hail Shadow! 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Your fan fic Hey, I've been reading your fanon and I must say that it is excellent! I really enjoy it and your style of writing really gives an insight into the characters' personalities. Are you going to draw manga for it, or something? [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) PTSN's final vandalization attempt Template:Kid Vegeta If you want, I can make you a template like the one below, just contact me. Before you do, I suggest you tell me what 3 hex codes you want. Link: http://www.december.com/html/spec/color0.html Also, if it screws up your talk, I'm sorry. Also, add in detail what you want. BTW, awesome story. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 01:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I might not be able to finish it until tommorow. I'll start today. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 02:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Done! Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 02:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Also, I suggest removing it anytime you want, as it screws up the talk. I'm not doing it without approval. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 16:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) KidVegeta: Your Good I read your Fanfiction. Man Its good. Its well writen good story. I would go as far and say itss my favourite FF on the site. One question. You said the third and fourth saga would have mature themes. What do you mean? 12:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Soo you mean sex seens right................ 10:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Better Look on Oasis. Raging Blast taught me this technique: Instructions: 1. Create a page that's name is this: User:*insert user name here*/wikia.css 2. Paste this code in it: /* These three effectively hide the rail but keep the search box */ /* Hide the three widgets */ .WikiaActivityModule, .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule, .LatestPhotosModule, .WikiaSpotlightsModule, #WikiaSpotlightsModule {display:none !important; width:0 !important;} /* Increase the width of the actual page content so I'm looking at an article and not stupid, unused white-space */ .WikiaArticle {width:980px !important;} .WikiaPageHeader details {width:970px !important;} .WikiaArticleCategories {width:950px !important;} .WikiaBlogListingBox {display:none !important;) .HotSpotsModule {width:300px !important;} .WikiaRail {display:none !important;} /* Hide "Image added by" on articles, because nobody cares */ .div.picture-attribution {display:none !important;} /* Same as above but for preview, as to increase my protection from Wikia's branding fail */ .skin-oasis #wikiPreview {margin-right:10px !important;} /*No Facebook*/ .fb_edge_widget_with_comment {display:none !important;} .fb_edge_widget_with_comment fb_iframe_widget {display:none !important;} body.mediawiki.skin-oasis { color: black !important; } .mw-headline {font-weight:bold ;} .class:"history" {display:none} .WikiaArticle picture-attribution {display: none;} 3. Save 4. Clear the cache and click F5 This will have a negative effect, however, and some sidebars will cover parts of articles. Remove all parts slashed out. You can change the color of text and langth of wiki at will. Try to tell other users about this... Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 18:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Nationality Hey, Kid Vegeta, which country do you belong to? What is your nationality? Out of curiosity, I suppose. Well I'm not sure what my nationality is! I transfer from one place to another. When I was 2 months, I moved from India (Southeast Asia) to U.S.A and stayed there till I was 4. From there I moved to U.K and stayed there until I was 6. Then I moved to U.A.E (United Arab Emirates, Middle East) and stayed there until I was 12. Then i moved back to India and stayed there until I was 13. And I went back to U.A.E and I'm still staying there (I'm now 16) and I may move to Australia or France soon when I'm 18 to study at Cambrige or Oxford or some other Universities. XD, I think KidVegeta should answer that :P 15:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,KidVegeta, I thought that someone else asked you that. You can see that he didn't post a signature, that's the only reason. 17:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Question. Hey there,just a question,on a detailed look at the forgotten can we ask any question to do with the forgotten. 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) You, and everyone else, can add your questions directly to the page. -KidVegeta Okay. 21:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Edits.... Hey KidVegeta. I don't want to sound jelaous or anything, but I need to tell you something about your edits. You happen to edit every part of one page separately. Lol, I just wanted to say that you really could edit it all at once, or you'll get overrr 9000 to fast :P <<-Raging Blast->> 12:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well you have over 2.000 and you got them faster than any user I know!<<-Raging Blast->> 11:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Links I would suggest, for moves and character profiles, to switch links to the new wiki, Dragon Ball Encyclopedia. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 12:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Links. It is ''DB Wiki. It's just all admins are on there. 'Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} ' Alt. Account 23:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No prob. 'Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} ' Alt. Account 23:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I'm sure you already knew about this, but you have been promoted to an administrator. This a little thanks for all the hard work and effort put in and we hope you enjoy your new privileges. But, if you aren't keen on this new title, all you have to do is ask and we'll remove them. Congratulations again! [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) congrats my friend :) 03:14, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I agree. ''G''ongrats. Destructivedisk what gongrats XD 03:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) SuperFusion: I wish it was me. See what I did there. Congrats anywaysssss 16:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) 900. 500. Hey kid vegeta PTSN is actting up he vandalized a few pages and princeofallsalads user page while not logged in oh and congrates about becoming an admin. Supereman 16:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Re I do want that blog deleted. 18:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hello there, KidVegeta. Since we want to move away from PTSN, get some new users on the site and overall make it better, I've been thinking about ways to improve the wiki, and I believe one of the first and most important things we, as the site admistration, need to do is to work on and restyle the main page. It's bland, unattractive, and what people new to the site will see first; that first visit could make or break their potential sign up. So, I propose we work the following things: *'''Change the overall layout of the page: It's just too ugly and boring and we want something that grabs the attention of visitors and users alike. *'Add more display boxes' (lack of a better term): All we have at the moment are the Featured Fan Fictions and the Featured Image. We, at the very least, need to add an Article of the Month/Fanon of the Month, and possibly a Quote of the Day etc. *'Replace the Orange for a nicer, more attractive colour': It really is an ugly, unattractive background colour that we need to move away from. Preferably, we would have white, or another simplistic colour. *'Have some sort of indication of the site's rules': As you may know, I'm working on a draft of rules and guidelines for this wiki, and we need to showcase them as much as possible. Obviously the main page is the most visited non-fanon page in the site, and it is where people will try to find information about the site from so it's the most logical place to advertise them. That is what I think is most urgently needed at this point in time, and we can add more options in time but this list should give us something to work off. After completing this we will work on other aspects and areas of the site, but this is the most urgent. I look forward to your reply. Thanks. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, the Featured Fan Fictions really need an update. Most of them are there 'cos they were requests and the site was more or less inactive, so I just added them. I'm going to try to get the weekly poll back up and running again, so that's good. Also, I'm going to respond to messages on my talk now, as it's easier for me to navigate to and to converse with everyone. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Harassment User:Linkzelda1234 is harassing users. I feel that a ban of 1-2 weeks would be appropriate, as he hasn't done much wrong as of right now. In fact, it would probably be sufficient to warn him and then ban him if he continues. Destructivedisk why Why's it matter if i edit my user page lol WHAJIG?! RAAGAJIG! ROOOOARJIGGIG! RAGUURETTAJIGGIG!!! Linkzelda1234 10:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to be polite. If you think my assessment of giving you a warning was wrong, then please state so. Blatantly trolling my talk page will not work to your benefit, however. Not in the short run, nor in the long run. -KidVegeta Linkzelda just called me a prick.I think it's banning timeSupersaiyian11 20:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Main Page new features In my previous message about the main page, I stated that we need many more features on the main page. Seeing as the process of revamping and updating the main page is taking a while to get started, I need to see who will be doing what in regards to management and implementation of these new features. The first feature I want to get up and running is the Article of the Month. As you know, my skills are lacking when creating templates and the like, so, while I would be happy simply updating the Article of the Month, I need one of you to create the initial template. If we get this project up and running as soon as possible, we can move on to other areas of the site that need maintenance. If we move quickly, we can hopefully get this project complete by the end of the week and we need it done as fast as possible so that we may rise above and bury our past history with certain vandals... I look forward to your reply. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oops.. I just saw those changes taht you've made to the Rules, and the one about "Assume good faith" was a mistake I made. It wasn't meant to imply that users can attack vandals, I just worded it poorly... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. If I'm doing anything wrong, you can change it back I guess. -KidVegeta : No, no keep on editing it. That way, I can know what I've missed or worded poorly. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 00:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yajirobe If you had to think of animal to describe Yajirobe, what would that animal be? L Yagami 01:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Warthog. -KidVegeta That's actually pretty good. I'll be using that in the upcoming IP special. Thanks. Oh, and you should probably archive your talk. It's getting to be on the long side. L Yagami 02:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) A special? Where Yajirobe is an animal? Tell me more! -KidVegeta He's not actually an animal. The story is about Mutaito's original training academy, and it's top six students: Roshi, Shen, Clichi, Vooce, Slord, and Tao. Roshi teaches the Turtle School, Shen the Crane School, Clichi the Wolf School (Yamcha's original school), Vooce the Mongoose School (or Orin Temple), and Slord the Warthog school (Yajirobe's original school). It follows the six in their training up to the defeat of King Piccolo, at which their fates become anonymous until later on in IP, where Roshi brings them up. It serves mainly as a device for me to give some backstory as well as well as at least attempting to make Tao somewhat likable. L Yagami 02:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting thoughts. As you know, one of the few humans I am a fan of is Yajirobe, so anything with him in it, I will look into. -KidVegeta Although he is not in it personally, his mentor is, who just happens to be almost identical to him, as well as him being mentioned in it. L Yagami 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) No plus, 99.72%(In human terms)99.98 who ever the largest is considered the leader, and also Yajirobe usually cowers before Vegeta Template Um could you be a little more specific how i change the stuff. Dragon Ball SF takes place 8 years later after Dragon Ball GT (I'm following the japanese dub timeline not funimation dub), after goku's return back to earth from the world of eternal dragons, a whole new wave of threats start to emerge puting the entire universe once again in danger. it's going to take everything and more for the z fighters to defeat these threats. it takes place within the 100 year gap. Nikon23 00:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 01:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC)) Hello and Thanks iam glad you are their if i need support. DragonBall EX Thx But i'll ADD More Pictures of DB Deletion Why did you delete my blog?Pikkon The Awesome 03:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Standing Apart Adminship Don't Feed The Trolls Page Princeofallsalads VT Hey can you do me a favor and delete VT and everything that has to do with it? 02:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Block hello please ban http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.114.232.104 Why aren you banning him yet? Ultimate Fanfiction Template